Sons of the Leaders
by UkeYugixSemeYami15
Summary: Team Solar has started to take form. Giovanni found out he had more than one son. Lance has asked Ash before he went on his next journey to help him take down Team Solar and Team Rocket. So much drama. How can Ash deal with his new sexuality? Can Paul deal with his family? Welp. Lets find out. I dont own Pokemon. I own my OCs and the plot. Team Solar is mine as well. Wish me luck
1. Bulbasaur

**Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum panted harshly as he and Kanto Champion Lance ran through an underground base with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash was wearing the same uniform as Lance.

He had an unzipped brick red blazer that went down to his legs, a pitch black t-shirt with a white 'S' underneath, black cargo pants, long white socks that went underneath his cargo pants, and finally light brown Chelsea boots.

He was wearing a Team Solar uniform as was Lance.

No they aren't apart of Team Storm. They were undercover and infiltrating a small base.

It has been a few weeks since Ash returned from Sinnoh and when he returned Lance had asked him to help him with Team Storm. Ash agreed immediately and became a subject to Team Storm.

Now back to the three heroes.

"I am not just gay Lance. I'm bi too… I think." Ash commented as Pikachu used Thunderbolt on a few grunts.

"Dragonite use Slam against that door. Yeah right. I saw the way you looked at Gary that one night yet didn't look at Misty when she tried to flirt with you." Lance said with a smirk.

Ash blushes darkly. "Pikachu Quick Attack on that Zubat. You saw that?" Ash turned to Lance who just nods.

"How dare you attack Team Storm's minor base?!" They turned to see a man. He seemed more dressed up. "He must be an admin." Ash whispers and Lance nods his head.

"Go get those files. I'll deal with him." Ash said grabbing a Pokeball. "Go Charizard!" Ash yelled as Lance took his Dragonite with him.

"Go Drapion! Arbok! Drapion use Crunch on that Dragonite and trainer." Ash growls. "Charizard Flamethrower on Drapion. Don't let him touch Lance. Pikachu Thunderbolt Arbok."

The Admin growled at Ash and turned his attention to the fourteen year old. "You brat. You'll pay for that." Admin growls. "Drapion use Poison Jab on that Charizard! Arbok wrap that Pikachu up with Wrap Attack!"

"Charizard dodge! Pikachu let Arbok grab you!" Ash commands. The Admin was shocked at Charizard's speed and the pathetic trainer letting his Pikachu get captured.

"Fool! You just handed me Pikachu!" Ash smirks. "No I didn't. You just handed me Arbok. Pikachu Thunderbolt close range. Charizard finish Drapion with Air Slash!"

The attacks collided and the Admin's Pokemon was on the ground unconscious. The Admin growls and returns his Pokémon. He however smirked when he noticed something.

Ash frowns before turning around and gasping. A grunt's Ekans pounced at him. His Pokémon was too far to protect him. Ash held his arms up to try and shield himself.

"Dragonite Thunder Punch!"

Lance's Dragonite punched Ekans with electricity before it could attack Ash.

"Thanks Lance. Besides I used to like Misty before I lost interest." Lance rolls his eyes and shows Ash the file he was able to grab. "Yeah right. You didn't know anything about relationships before you saw Dawn get with Barry and they explained it too."

The Admin growls at being ignored. However, Pikachu and Charizard wasn't very happy with their trainer almost getting hurt. The both let out a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt attack on the man.

Ash laughs embarrassed at their actions before patting their heads.

"So what did you find Lance? Anything about the mystery leader?" Ash asks as he returns Charizard.

He then frowned when he saw Lance's horrified look. "I found something worst…" he whispers and Ash's eyes widen when he takes the file.

'_So far the draining hasn't gone to plan. The humans and Pokémon both have heart attacks and die immediately after. It seems like Dr. Griffin's notes got nowhere. Though we should be gaining some more soon. Hopefully the only ones dying are the Pokémon.'_

The file continued but Ash couldn't read anymore.

"T-this is horrible… how could anyone do that to Pokémon?" Ash shouts in anger and Pikachu climbs onto his shoulder to nuzzle Ash.

Lance sighs. "I hate to say it but the real question is which Pokémon do they plan on using this on?"

Ash frowns. That was worse than his question.

————————————

_Sparky: hey guys. I'm trying out a Pokémon story. This is a gay shipping story with Ash so I hope you don't mind. Anyways I would love some info. Team Solar is not a real Pokémon Team so I own them and any OCs. However I don't own Pokémon or their characters. Enjoy_


	2. Ivysaur

**Chapter 2**

Ash sighed as he sat in Professor Oak's lab. He had explained to his mother and Prof. Oak what they found. How Team Solar is killing and draining Pokémon of their energy and try to place it in a human.

Delia was heart broken from hearing about the Poke-Murders. "They are just horrible people. Almost as bad as Team Rocket…" she whispers.

Ash looked at her confused. She seemed nervous and uncomfortable speaking about Team Rocket. Though he couldn't blame her. Team Rocket was horrible.

Anyways, Ash was wearing different clothes now. He had a short sleeve light blue denim jacket over a black t-shirt that had a Pokeball pattern on the chest area. He had straight jeans with a Pokebelt and black and red tennis shoes. He had a ruby red book bag over his shoulders and he wore his old green fingerless gloves from the Indigo League.

He wore a white and red hat with a blue Pokeball printed on the front.

Ash stroked Pikachu's head softly as he thought about the old trio that hasn't attacked him in a while. He wondered what they were up to. His thoughts went to his sexuality.

He figured he was bi after looking 'strangely' at Gary and Misty for a while when he was younger. The only ones who knew was Lance, Gary and Misty, Brock, and his mother.

However, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Lance came in with Gary and… Misty?!

They were holding hands and Gary was letting Misty's Azumarill hang on his shoulders.

"Hey Misty. What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. She smiles as she walked over. She gave Ash a hug and stroked Pikachu. "I just decided to visit. I'm letting my apprentice take over the gym for a bit." She replies.

Ash looked at her shocked. "When did you get an appreciate? Who are they?" He asked curiously.

Misty smiles as she grabs Gary's hand. "Her name is Kyra. She's from Hoenn and wants to be a water master too. Though her very first starter Pokémon was a Nuzleaf." Ash snickered lightly.

"Kinda like Brock. He used to train Rock Pokémon but now he's got himself quite an amount of different Pokémon types." Ash replies and Misty nods.

"So Ashy-boy hows hero life going?" Gary jokes but Ash groans lightly. He was about to answer but Lance spoke up.

"Ash I need you to go to Viridian City. I got spies saying Team Rocket has been seen at the Pokemart. I want you to check it out while I look more into Team Solar's files." Lance said emotionless and Ash nods.

Delia frowns looking at her son worried before he smiles at her. "No need to worry mom. I can handle a few Team Rocket grunts." Ash gives her a thumbs up before heading out to release Charizard.

Delia sighs before smiling at the direction her son went. She was so proud. If only his father knew what he had become… not that he would possibly care.

Ash threw Charizard's Pokeball in the air. He roared loudly before smiling at Ash and Pikachu before blowing a flamethrower at them.

"Haha! Charizard that never gets old." Ash laughs and rubs his snout. "Do you think you can take us to Viridian City?" Ash asks and Charizard growls a yes. "Thanks buddy." Ash said till he and Pikachu climbed onto the back Charizard.

Gary and Misty walked out as soon as Charizard flew into the sky.

"So you think he'll find someone?" Gary asks as Misty leaned onto his arm. She smiles watching their friend fly away. "I know he will. Heck he may have already have. We just don't know it yet."

~

Charizard flew above Route 1 as Ash let the wind hit his face. Pikachu had moved into his bag to stay warm. However the peacefulness didn't stay long.

Charizard roared in pain as his wing was hit with a Pin Missile. Ash gasps when he accidentally let go of Charizard and started plummeting towards the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash screams as he saw the ground growing closer. He gasps and covers his face. He waited for the ground to hit… but it never came. Charizard had grabbed him and collapsed onto the ground. He covered Pikachu and Ash with his body as he slid against the ground.

They all groan and Pikachu popped his head out of Ash's bag. "P-Pikachu stay in my bag. I have a feeling we know these guys." Ash mumbles before looking up at Charizard worried.

"Thank you Charizard. You saved me." Ash whispers stroking Charizard's snout. Charizard nods and moves slowly.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

Ash groans before looking up at Charizard. "Are you alright to fight these guys?" Ash whispers and Charizard shrugs before wincing. "I guess not. They really hit your wing."

"Jessie!" "James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash slowly grabs another Pokeball. "Pikachu I know you want to Thunderbolt them but I want you to stay hidden." Ash whispers as Jessie, James, and Meowth came out of their hiding spots.

Jessie has Seviper next to her and a… baby Magby?! James has his Carnivine and… a Cacturne?

"I see you have new Pokémon. A baby Jessie? Really?" Ash asks gripping his Pokeball tightly.

Jessie huffs. "If you must know this Magby is mine. I hatched it when it was an egg. Even the boss gave him to me." Jessie said making Ash raised an eyebrow.

"And Cacturne is my precious Cacnea." James said proudly.

"Umm… whatever. Why don't you get out of here." Ash growls. Team Rocket growls. "As if. We want that Pikachu… hey where is Pikachu?" James asks as he looks around.

Jessie and Meowth also look around. "Hey! He's not eve' here!" Meowth yells.

"Go Glalie! Blast them away with Ice Beam!" Ash yells throwing his Pokeball.

"Gah! Cacturne use Pin Missile to cancel that attack!" "Seviper wrap around that ball of ice!" Jessie and James commanded their Pokémon.

Magby cooed lightly as he watches the battle behind Jessie's leg.

However soon Charizard and Glalie was standing/hovering in front of Ash. "Charizard Flamethrower! Glalie Ice Beam! Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu hopped out of Ash's bag and used his power. "PIKACHU!" "RRRAAA!" "GGGLAA!"

Ash smirks at their shocked face when Pikachu blasted a Thunderbolt.

"We should have known! Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" Team Rocket called out however, their blast gave them a burst of wind making Ash's hat fly off and with them.

"Gah! My hat!" Ash yells in shock as his hands went to his black messy bed hair.

Charizard tried to fly but he winces when he moved his wing. Ash places his hands on Charizard. "Don't Charizard. Everything is fine. I have other hats." Ash said before sighing.

"I have a strange feeling that they were the 'source' Lance was talking about." Ash whispers as he watches the sky.

———————

Sparky: hey guys. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Tell me if I'm going to fast with the story plz

Dylan: and I'm here to answer all the questions we can since I also am helping with this story

Sparky: welp have a good night/morning/afternoon and ask me your curious questions


	3. Venusaur

**Chapter 3**

"Come on! I want to call him!" "No wa' it's my turn!" "No way you did it last time!" Jessie and James argued with Meowth in a phone booth.

As they struggled against each other Wobbuffet came out of his Pokeball. He placed a coin into the phone machine and pressed a few numbers.

"What do you buffoons want now?" They all jumped when they heard a deep grouchy voice.

"B-Boss?!" They screamed and immediately straightened up. "W-we call with news."

Giovanni sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Speak." He commands.

Jessie gulps lightly. "Well… we haven't caught any Pokémon yet… we're trying to capture that Pik-"

"That rat?! Why on earth are you idiots after that stupid rat?" Giovanni snaps.

"Sir i-it's a very powerfu' Pikachu. And his trainer is some powerfu' twerp from a small town." Meowth complains.

Giovanni let an eyebrow raise. "Small town? Lavender Town?" James shakes his head. "No boss. Pallet Town. It's some brat who lives with his mama." James said.

Giovanni was shocked but didn't show the three idiots.

Meowth held up an old dirty hat. Ash's hat.

"When he blasted us off his hat came wit' us." Giovanni glares lightly at them.

"Bring me that hat now. Come to the Viridian Base. I'll be waiting. Don't let me down!" He yelled making the three jump back in fright and onto the ground. Before they could reply he hung up.

"What was that about?" Jessie asks but her friends just shrug and head off into the night to Viridian City's gym.

~

In the Sinnoh Region was Dawn who traveling with Barry. They are in Veilstone City hanging out with Kenny for a contest in a few days. While Kenny was staying at the Pokémon Center Dawn and Barry were staying at Reggie's place.

Dawn was wearing a new outfit now.

She had a bright blue buttoned up collar shirt that only reached half to her stomach. It was tied together where the shirt ended. She then had a midnight blue mid thigh length skirt with small white stars printed on it. She wore light brown boots that went right above her ankle. She wore a red barrette with a white Pokeball print on her head. She had gotten from Barry on their first date.

She had her small yellow backpack to carry her items. She was using Piplup for her next contest and practicing in Reggie's front yard, Barry and Kenny were battling each other, and Reggie was making tea for everyone.

"Piplup spin using Bubblebeam!" Dawn said and Piplup nodded. "Piplup." He said before doing a twirl while using Bubblebeam.

Dawn smiles. "Now let's try your Ice Beam attack. Freeze your bubbles!" Dawn said confidently as she points to the spinning bubbles.

However Piplup's Ice Beam wasn't too powerful yet. He couldn't freeze them. So instead they moved to Dawn. Dawn and Piplup gasps.

"Bibarel use Rollout."

Dawn looked up shocked to see a Bibarel popping the bubbles that were coming to her.

Dawn turned and saw Bibarel walking to Reggie. "Thanks Reggie." Dawn smiles. "I almost got my hair wet." Dawn said as she fixed her barrette.

Barry and Kenny fall to the ground as Reggie laughs. "No worries Dawn. Glad to have helped." He said as he patted Bibarel's head.

Dawn blushes lightly and laughs with him.

"I wouldn't be laughing so soon you brats." They all turn to see 4 strange people walking up to the daycare.

"Can I help you?" Reggie asks keeping his manners but he was on edge.

Three of the four stepped back and the fourth stepped up pointing to Dawn and Reggie. "Come with Team Solar or there will be chaos." Dawn glares as Piplup stood in front of her as did Barry. Kenny moved to Reggie as Bibarel growled.

"Admin they want a fight." A female grunt said.

The Admin was wearing similar outfit to the grunts. However, instead of a black shirt and cargo pants she had a red dress and a black trench coat. Everything else was the same though. White stockings and brown boots.

"It seems she does my grunts. Take them. And take the baby Pokémon as well." She commands. Dawn growls.

"Barry and Kenny protect the Pokémon. Reggie and I can deal with theses guys." Dawn commands her boyfriend and friend." Barry looks worried at Dawn.

"Fine but if they kidnap you I'm gonna fine you." Barry said before grabbing a Pokeball. "Let's go Hitmonlee." Kenny nods. "Empoleon lets go too."

Two of the grunts ran after Barry and Kenny while two stayed with Dawn and Reggie.

"Reggie go back inside. I'll deal with these losers." Dawn said but Reggie shook his head. "No way. They attacked my home. I'm not letting them get away with it. Besides… we just need to distract them."

Dawn looks at Reggie confused before looking back at the Admin and grunt.

The Admin growls as she glares at Dawn. "The girl is mine. Deal with the breeder. Let's go Banette! Houndoom."

The grunt let out a Zubat and Reggie nods to Bibarel who jumps in front of his trainer.

"Piplup Whirlpool mixed with Bubblebeam!" Dawn started. Admin smirks. "Houndoom use Smog Attack to stop them." Admin said before nodding to her Banette. Banette nods and slips into the shadows.

"Now Houndoom! Flamethrower!" "Dodge Piplup and use Drill Peck!" Dawn yelled.

Reggie growls as he sent Bibarel to attack the Zubat. He could see Dawn was having slight trouble but he couldn't do anything. This grunt just kept calling out Zubats till he was surrounded and Bibarel was panting.

His eyes widen when he saw a shift in Dawn's shadow.

"Don't give up Piplup. Bubblebeam then Drill Peck." Dawn said pointing to Houndoom. He was hit and blasted to the ground unconscious.

The Admin smirks. "You forgot all about my Banette. Banette use Didable on the girl." The Admin smirked.

Dawn gasps when Banette came out of her shadow. However before Banette could do anything it was hit with a Thunderbolt attack.

The Admin turned and she gasps. Dawn, Barry, and Kenny gasps as well as Reggie smirks. "Paul!"

Paul, like Dawn was wearing a new outfit as well. He has a dark gray box jacket. Underneath was a dark red long sleeve underneath. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with dark green sneakers. However he actually wore a black beanie to cover most of his purple hair.

Paul glares at the Team Solar grunts and Admin. "There better be a good reason you're attacking my brother and his friends." His dark emotionless voice sent shivers down their spins.

His Electivire stood by his side glaring at the bad guys.

"You all better scram. Officer Jenny is already on her way here." Paul threatens as he walks over to the group of young heroes.

The Admin growls but returns her Houndoom. "Banette use Hyper Beam!" Paul growls. "Electivire Protect!"

Hyper Beam collided with Electivire's shield before it exploded into a cloud of smoke, giving Team Solar the perfect escape.

Paul growls as Barry helped Dawn. "What was that about?" Kenny asks as he sees the baby Pokémon okay. Reggie returned his Bibarel. "I don't know… maybe we should call Ash and see if anything is going on." He suggests.

He also didn't miss the flinch in Paul when he mentioned Ash and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. 'I wonder what that is about..' he thought as he lead everyone inside.

~

_Sparky: hope you enjoyed that chapter. I didn't mind doing it at all_

_Dylan: still no questions means we're fine. _

_Sparky: I have a question. Do you want me to preview the first paragraph of the next chapter in each chapter or no? Thx_


	4. Charmander

**Chapter 4**

Ash laid in his bed in a deep sleep. Pikachu right next to his head. However, Ash's sleep was far from peaceful.

He was shaking and panting hard. His face covered in a blanket of sweat. His hands gripping his sheets tightly and he groans like he was in pain.

Deep into his mind he was surrounded by fire and snow mixing. It was like a battle of control.

_"Help! Is there anyone here?!" He screams and looked around. However the scene changes and it looked like Pallet Town however…. it was destroyed. _

_Articuno was burned on the ground and Zapdos was frozen along with Moltres. _

_Ash felt tears prick his eyes. His mother… his friends… they're all dead. _

_"No…" his voice cracked. "N-no.." he ran to his mother's frozen body. "M-mom…" he stroked her cheek. "Pikapi…" Ash snapped his head towards the voice. _

_Pikachu was limping over to him. He was burned and frozen. "Buddy!" Ash yelled and ran to his best friend. Tripping over the frozen and burned friends. _

_He fell to his knees and held Pikachu close. "No… no no.." Ash whimpers as he cried. "How could this happen? How could I let this happen?" Ash cried holding Pikachu. _

_Suddenly Pikachu disappeared from his arms and so did the bodies. Ash jumped back and looked around. "H-hey! Someone! Help me!" Ash called out. He was terrified and confused. _

_"Chosen One…" Ash snapped around and gasps. His eyes widen. "Ho-ho…" He felt a presence behind him now making him turn around again. "Mewtwo… wait what's going on?!" Ash screams in anger and confusion._

_"Hero… that was the possible future.." Ash stepped back at Mewtwo's words. "The future…" Ash whispers. _

_Ho-ho nods his head. "Yes Chosen. Only you and your warriors can stop it." Ho-ho said as he landed in front of Ash. _

_"B-but what can we do?" Ash asks. "So much." The legends both replied. Ash frowns as he placed his hand on his heart. _

_"Me… me and my warriors… but… we're just kids." Ash said looking up at them both. _

_Mewtwo smiles. "We both know you are so much more than children. You can do so much then adult humans can do. You have much more heart and compassion than them." _

_Ash couldn't help but blush lightly. Ho-ho moves in front of Ash. _

_"I have chosen you Hero. I know you can do it. You must save the legendary birds from chaos and keep Mewtwo safe. Team Solar has taken his home so he is now lost." _

_Ash swallows hard before looking at Mewtwo. "I will do everything I can. When I saw my friends… my mom. I don't want anyone to be that way. I will save the world again!" Ash said as he pumped his hand in front of him. _

_Mewtwo smiles. "Yes. We trust in you and your warriors. Remember… you don't have to do this alone.." _

Ash screams as he shot up in his bed, bumping heads with Gary.

"Ow!" They yelped. Gary moves back as Ash rubs his head. Pikachu was looking fearfully and worried for his trainer.

"Dang Ashy-boy. You have a hard head.." Gary groans from his spot on the floor.

"Sorry Gary. You just surprised me." Ash replies and pats Pikachu's head.

"You're surprised? Ash you scared us. You sounded like you were being murdered in your sleep. What happened anyways?" Gary asks.

Ash freezes as he remembered his dream. The horror of his dead friends and family.

"I-I don't remember. Don't worry about it." Ash said quickly. Gary knew his friend was lying but didn't push it. It sounded like a real nightmare.

"Um.. anyways Dawn is calling you. She said something about Team Solar." Gary said and Ash snaps his head to Gary. His face petrified.

~

The leader of Team Rocket stood next to his scientist Dr. Zager in front of a computer screen.

"After so many years Mewtwo finally made a slip. It was said that a 'legendary' Pokémon was seen near Lost Cave." Dr. Zager said excited.

Giovanni hums lightly. "Perfect. It means Mewtwo is somewhere in Sevii Islands." Giovanni smirks. "Soon I will have my ultimate weapon again."

The doors opened revealing Jessie, James, and Meowth walk in.

Giovanni could see they had the hat and he stroked his Persian. "Give the hat to Dr. Zager. You did well." The three smiled and gave the hat to

Dr. Zager.

"Do ya' get a promotion boss?" Meowth asks but Giovanni gives them a disgusted look. "If you three pay off those stupid machines I will give you a promotion from mere grunts." Giovanni snaps making the three jump back.

Dr. Zager came back slowly. His face pale and full of shock and disbelief. "B-boss…" he whispers and gives Giovanni the paper.

"I was able to get a strand of hair and some sweat off the hat… and that is the results…"

Giovanni looks at the paper. His cold eyes widen before smirking lightly. "Seems like we have three goals to complete before we take over the world. Time for a family reunion." He looks up at Dr. Zager and the scientist could see insanity in the man's eyes.

~

Dylan: 3 goals? But what does that mean?

_Sparky_: I can't tell you that Dylan or it would spoil the surprise

_Dylan_: *sigh* fine. Besides I'll find out later


	5. Charmelon

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback_

Giovanni sat in his office staring at his computer. His left had slowly stroking Persian's fur. His computer showed a news reporter explaining how Team Solar has attacked a breeder's home.

"_Thankfully none of the baby Pokémon was harm. They were protected by a group of trainers who wish to stay unnamed. Though some may ask. Was this more than just for baby Pokémon? More on that later. On other news in Kanto a small Team Solar base was attacked and it's said Champion Lance and a mysterious boy is the reason many wild and trained Pokémon were saved. Who is this strange Hero and does he plan on helping Champion Lance more? Here's a photo captured after the explosion._"

It was a horrible picture. The two figures flying on a Dragonite and a Charizard was cloudy and blurry. However Giovanni knew better.

Giovanni smirks lightly before looking at the results. It had to be him. His son… Ash Ketchum. He should have known… when Jessie and James ranted and whined about a strong trainer from Pallet Town. He however thought they were talking about Oak's grandson. Now he knew better.

And he wanted his son. He let one slip from him. That's not going to happen again.

Giovanni switched the news to multiple pictures. Some of them were of Mewtwo but now others were of Ash and his Pikachu. It seemed he didn't go anywhere without his Pikachu.

He pressed a com on his desk. "009 send in Jessie and James and their pathetic Meowth. I have a mission for them." "Those idiots… yes sir." A grouchy female voice replied.

_Giovanni let his com go and strokes Persian's fur. "I remember him… and Delia. Do you my pet?" Persian purrs and nuzzled Giovanni's hand._

_Yes. Now that he thought about it… he remembered a small boy almost ten years ago._

_Giovanni was walking through Viridian City with his Meowth by his side. As he walked he saw many children playing around in the park. A small boy however caught his eye._

_He was small… 4 maybe. He was playing away from the children with some small Rattata. He seemed to not mind being alone._

_Giovanni couldn't help but walk over to the young boy._

_The boy noticed Giovanni's presences. He looked up holding two Rattatas. "Hello mister." The boy smiles politely. Giovanni cracked a small smile._

_"Hello. Why are you alone unlike the others?" Giovanni just had this strange feeling with the boy. Have they met before._

_The boy giggles and lets the Rattata down and they ran back into the forest._

_"The others say I'm too… crumsy to play with. So they sent me over here." The boy replied._

_Giovanni opened to speak but the boy spoke up first. "Wow! You have a Pokémon! That's so cool. And it's a Meowth!" The boy clapped his hands._

_Giovanni nods his head. "Yes. She is will be my strongest Pokémon yet." The boy's eyes sparkled. "You have more Pokémon?! Can I see them pwease?" The boy begged._

_Giovanni was about to decline but a woman ran over. "Ash! Ash oh gosh there you are!" A woman that felt so familiar to Giovanni ran over._

_"Sorry mama." The boy, now known Ash, whispers. "Ash I've been looking for you everywhere. Professor Oak is here with Gary to take us back."_

_Ash nods his head and waves at the man before being picked up by the woman._

Giovanni blinks as Jessie, James, and Meowth came in. "Yes boss?" They asked in unison.

"That Pikachu you've been after? I want you three to get me the trainer. I don't care about the Pokémon. I want the trainer." Giovanni demands.

The three idiots look at each other confused before nodding. "Y-yes sir!" They just stood there making Giovanni glares at them.

"Well?! Get going you buffoons! Persian Power Gem!" The three screamed as Persian blasted them away.

~

"What?! Are you guys alright?" Ash asked after Dawn told him about being attacked.

Dawn smiles and nods. "Yeah. We're fine. Piplup is just tired." Dawn said showing Ash her lazy Pokémon. Barry suddenly popped up next to Dawn scaring Ash.

"Ash Ketchum! You better tell me why my girlfriend was attacked or I'm going to fine you!" He yells and everyone sweatshops.

Barry blinks for a second then tilts his head. "Hey Ash… you look weird without your hat." Ash groans and placed his hands in his hair. "Tell me about it. Team Rocket took it with them when they got blasted off."

Suddenly Barry and Dawn were pushed out of the way showing an angry Paul. Ash gulps and steps back. "Pathetic you better explain to me what's going on."

Paul's eyes widen at the sight of Ash. He looked exhausted and tired. Like he hasn't had a good rest in days.

Lance noticed Ash freezing in front of Paul. He placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash we need to go to Mt. Moon. Team Solar has been seen trying to kidnap the baby Cleffa."

Paul saw Ash's shoulders tense before he turned back to Paul and the others. "I'm sorry guys. I want to explain more but I have to go." Ash hung up on them.

Dawn huffs and crosses her arms. "Well I'm going to Kanto to see what's going on. Come on Barry." Dawn said as she stormed out of the Pokémon Center.

"R-right." Barry groans lightly before following after Dawn. Kenny and Paul decided to follow as well.

"But Dawn what about the contest?" Kenny asks and Dawn turns to Kenny. "I don't care about the contest. Ash seemed to be in trouble and I'm going to help him." Dawn snaps at her childhood friend before calling out her Togekiss. "Togekiss Spotlight!"

Kenny pats Barry on his back. "Good luck man. You need it with her." Barry pouts before calling out his Staraptor. "Whatever…"

Paul grabbed his own Pokeball. "Honchkrow stand by." Paul climbed onto Honchkrow much to Dawn and Barry's shock.

"Paul what are you-" "Let's go. We don't have a lot of time." Paul interrupted Dawn.

Dawn was shocked but nodded her head. "Togekiss. To Pallet Town." She said and Togekiss nodded. "Staraptor follow Dawn." Paul nods to Honchkrow and the Boss Pokemon flew off straight pass Dawn and Barry.

~


	6. Charizard

**Chapter 6**

When the three Sinnohians made it to Pallet Town it was late in the night. Their Pokémon were exhausted from the straight flight there. They heard a roar and looked up in the sky.

They saw Lance on Dragonite and Ash on Charizard.

"It seems like they're back from Mt. Moon." Barry said and Dawn frowned. "But why does Ash look so… defeated? And he's holding something." She said and hopped off Togekiss.

Barry returns Staraptor and Paul does the same with his Pokémon. They all then ran to Professor Oak's lab with Paul in front, Barry behind him, and Dawn in the back.

When they got into the Lab they saw Misty, Gary, and Tracey helping Ash sit down. He winced and held his side. The three frown at the scene. They turned their heads and saw Oak and Ash's mom helping a baby Cleffa.

Lance was watching them from the corner. He turned his head and saw the three Sinnohians.

"We have guest." He stated and everyone turned their heads. Ash smiles and limps over to them, ignoring the shouts of Gary and Misty.

"Hey guys. What are you going he-oof!"

Ash winced when Dawn hugged him tightly. "Oh thank Arceus you're okay. We were so worried. Well me and Barry were. I don't know about Paul." Ash pulled away and held his side.

"No worries Dawn. I'm fine." Paul grumbled lightly. Ash smiles nervously at Paul. "W-why are you here though Paul? I thought you hated me."

Paul growls. "I'm here to get revenge on Team Solar. You just happen to be in the middle of it." Ash frowned making something inside Paul crack lightly. "So… how's your side?" He asks softly.

Ash smiles lightly. He knew Paul cared just lightly. "It's fine thanks. I fell off Charizard trying to save that Cleffa over there. Landed on the ground. Luckily the trees slowed me down. Like when we fell off that cliff. I was able to do what you did but I still landed hard."

Paul rolls his eyes. "I asked if you were okay not the entire story." Ash smiles sheepishly and held back a yawn.

Barry looks around. "Hey Ash where's Pikachu? Don't you two always hang out together?"

Ash nods his head. "Yeah but I left Pikachu in Gary's room with his Umbreon to rest. There's no point in both of us staying up all day and night."

Paul could feel the anger inside him growing but he kept it in check. Lance was going to drag Ash to the ground if he doesn't get a good night's sleep.

Gary came up behind Ash. "Come on Ashy-boy. We need to make sure nothing is broken." Ash nods and Gary helped Ash to a table usually used for Pokémon.

When Ash took off his shirt Barry and Dawn's jaws dropped to the ground. Ash had abs and muscles.

Paul wanted to but didn't let himself look stupid.

"Arceus Ash! You got built." Ash blushes in embarrassment from Barry's words as Misty and Gary snickers.

"That's what Ash's training gets yeah." Misty smirks as Ash rubs his nose in embarrassment. However, Paul could see a slight flaw. There was a bruise on Ash's left lower side. It was almost as big as an adult's hand.

Gary touched around it as Ash flinched but didn't make a noise. "Well Ashy-Boy you'll be fine. No broken or fractured bones. Just be careful on Charizard." Gary smirks and Ash laughs.

"Like that's going to happen." Ash, Misty, and Gary laugh.

Dawn and Barry sigh in amusement but Paul stayed quiet, glaring at Ash, the bruise, or both?

"I'm going outside." Paul growls and slams the door to the outside. Ash frowns and tilts his head. He slowly gets off the table and grabbed his shirt.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Ash said and walked slowly outside. Misty and Gary smirk lightly to each other while Dawn and Barry look confused.

"Anyways can someone tell us what's going on?" Dawn asks and Lance speaks up. "I can." Dawn and Barry turn to Lance.

Outside Ash walked over to Paul who was staring at Professor Oak's field.

"It's a great view right? With the moon shining on the ponds." Ash said softly as he slowly sat by Paul. However, Paul ignored him.

Ash sighed lightly.

"I don't know what I did this time but I'm sorry. I haven't said anything about your training or attitude." Ash said softly.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Ash looked up at Paul confusion. "Well… so I've been told…" Ash said softly but Paul shook his head.

He wouldn't admit it but he was… jealous of Gary touching Ash like he had. He hated feeling jealous but he was. How could he not be jealous of their friendship.

"Never mind. Just don't be so stupid when you're by yourself." Paul mumbles before getting up and held out his hand for Ash.

"Come on. It's gonna be a pain to get back up so you might as well give me your hand." Paul stated like it was nothing.

Ash was glad it was night so Paul couldn't see his blush. But unknown to Ash Paul did and was slightly confused by it. Luckily they both ignored the strange feelings when their hands touched.

Ash winces when pain shot through him and Paul held him up. "T-thanks…" Ash whispers before pulling back and walking away without another look.

While Paul was confused and irritated Ash was embarrassed. He knew he would have done something stupid if he didn't leave.

When Paul got back inside Barry and Dawn were talking with Ash who smiled at them. "Thank you guys. I know we will do better with more friends on our side."

Paul raises an eyebrow before looking at the Champion. "Count me in. I want to fight against Team Solar." Lance raises an eyebrow. "You do know we are also against Team Rocket too right? You might want to rethink-"

"I do as I want and I said I'm in." Paul snaps unfazed by Lance's glare. Ash smiles and places a hand on Lance's arm.

Paul immediately noticed Lance calming down lightly. It seemed Lance felt something to Ash but Paul knew it wasn't love… well romance type anyways.

~

Sparky: I wonder what type of love Paul was thinking about if it's not romantic love. No there won't be any AshxLance. Nope none.


End file.
